


Then and Now

by badgerdactyl



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerdactyl/pseuds/badgerdactyl
Summary: This isn't your first time, that's for certain, but it's your first time likethis.





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is written with a second person POV (you/your) but there's no [Y/N] to find and replace. Please enjoy!

You remember how you brought it up to Schezo. Nothing extravagant, it wasn’t even a suggestion, really. Just a casual mention that lit a spark in his eyes and had him excitedly throwing out ideas, making you wonder just how long he had been waiting to have that conversation. But, that was then and this is now.

Now, you take a moment to walk around him, your footsteps echoing off the walls of the crystal cave he called home, as you admire your handiwork. A satisfied smile settles on your face as your eyes trace the twists and turns of the black rope wrapped tightly across his bare chest. Knelt on the ground, he turns this way and that, as if testing the strength of the knot tied around his arms behind him. He lets out a defeated huff behind his gag and turns his eyes towards yours.  _ Cute, _ you can’t help but think.

You stop in front of him and bend down, gently putting your hand to his cheek as if instead of a powerful mage he was a delicate statue of ice, liable to melt at the slightest touch. He softens, closing his eyes and nuzzling against your hand,  _ absolutely _ melting against you. From the bottom of your eye, you notice his erection throb between his legs. “Excited already, are we?” you say in a cloying voice. You leave a kiss against his forehead and draw back your hand to remove a ribbon - black satin, to match the rope - from your pocket. You kneel in front of him and tie the ribbon around the base of his dick, watching him wince slightly as you draw it tight. “Is that okay?” You turn your head to him. “That’s not too tight, right? Should I retie it, maybe?”

Schezo mumbles out a reply - a completely incomprehensible one, at that. He rolls his eyes at you and looks down pointedly at the gag - his expression screaming, “Really?” - before looking back up at you.

You let out a laugh. “Okay, okay, I get it.” You lean into him and wrap your arms around his neck, your faces close enough to feel the heat burning in his. “Alright, almighty dark mage - blink once for yes, twice for no. Is it too tight?”

He’s still for a moment, his eyes darting down, first to your chest, then to his dick. He swallows and looks back to you before blinking once, twice.

You move in closer, your forehead pressing against his. You drop your voice to a whisper, soft and sweet. “Are you ready?”

His chest rises and falls with a slow, steady breath, his muscles tensing and relaxing beneath the rope. He presses his head against yours, locking eyes with you before blinking once and nodding slightly.

You smirk and push past him, your lips nearly brushing against his ear. “Then, I won’t be holding back.” You pull back, leaving one last kiss against his cheek before kneeling completely and resting your hands on your knees.

You close your eyes and take in a slow breath before unbuttoning your blouse and unlatching your bra. You set both aside and sit in silence for a moment. You hesitate, uncertain why. It’s not that you haven’t done this before but you’ve never done  _ this _ before. You’ve grabbed him held him just as he’d embraced you, your hands clinging to each other, tracing each other’s chests and hips with your fingertips, holding onto each other, gasping, pleading, exploring every inch of each other in a shared sort of ecstasy but that was then and this is now. Now, your hands are on your knees and his hands are behind his back. This is you in total control of the moment and the realization hits you all at once. You look at him, expecting a look of impatience or exasperation and find neither. His eyes are soft and longing. They’re patient. Trusting.

And, later, he’ll tease you about it, you’re sure. And, later, you’ll make some excuse about trying to build tension, trying to create a moment. And, maybe he’ll believe it and maybe he won’t but, either way, he’ll roll his eyes and draw you in closer under the covers. But, that will be then and this is now.

Now, you reach forward and wrap your fingers, one by one, around his cock. You start to stroke him, long and slow movements of your wrist, and your ears are quickly graced with the sound of a moan. You pick up the pace, a glint in your eye, as your lingering movements turn into short, quick flicks of the wrist that soon have him panting and groaning behind the gag, the ropes around him pulling against his chest with each desperate breath he takes. He starts to thrust his hips against your hand and you let out a surprised laugh. “Schezo,” you purr, taking your hand to the hilt and giving it a tight squeeze, “you can’t be so  _ greedy_.” You let go and tug against the ribbon once, twice, before adding, “Besides, you aren’t allowed to cum until I give you permission. Is that understood?”

He lets out a groan - one that’s one part annoyed and two parts aroused - and reluctantly brings his hips back down. His eyes stare back into yours, already desperate and pleading for more. He blinks once as if to say, “Yes, as you wish.”

You smirk and set back to work, alternating your movements between long and short, slow and fast, cruel and kind. More than once, his hips begin to move with a mind of their own, grinding desperately into your hand and, more than once, you stop, squeeze him tightly and scold him to be still. You tell him, “Soon,” and “Not yet,” and “When I’m ready.”  _ He’s _ certainly ready - has been for a while, if the precum leaking down and onto your hand is any indication but, you haven’t quite had your fun yet so you continue to edge him closer and closer. His hips disobediently thrust once more and, this time, you let them. You stroke his dick faster and faster against his rhythm, his moans echoing off of the cavern walls, his arms tightening against the rope. Everything is throbbing - his cock in your hand and your pussy beneath you - and you both share an aching for release but  _ you’ve _ only gotten started so, with a sinister smile on your face, you steal your hand back midstroke and watch as he uselessly humps the air in front of him, his eyebrows furrowed as he lets out a whine. You stand up, towering over him. “Not yet.”

You step out of your skirt and panties before tossing them aside with your bra and blouse. As Schezo lets out another whine, you take your hands to his head and force him to the ground before walking around him. You prod his ass with your foot and command him, “Up.” He obeys with a grunt, lifting himself off of his knees, presenting himself to you without hesitation. You walk, a sway in your step, to the bed along one of the cave walls and take the harness from the bedside. You can’t help but smile as you start to strap it on, fondly reminded of the outing the two of you took to purchase it - how it seemed that you had to try a hundred or more on before falling for this one, your  _ favorite_. The shop owners seemed far less keen on letting him test out  _ his _ part of the piece but he still managed to pick out a satisfactory dildo,  _ his _ favorite. But, that was then and this is now.

Now, you strut back towards him, a bottle of lube in your hand. You kneel behind him and pour some of the liquid onto your hand, rubbing it between your fingers before curling them around the dildo. You begin to stroke yourself, again, slow and gentle at first before picking up speed, moving faster and faster and letting out moan after soft moan as the base presses against you. Schezo lets out an annoyed whine, shaking his hips as if to get your attention, and you narrow your eyebrows in amusement. You take a finger and tap it, gently, against the rip of this asshole and lift it with a start as he jumps at your touch. You force him back down with your free hand and trace your finger around his anus once, twice before it draws you in. “My, my,” you say with a laugh, “what did I say about being greedy?” 

He groans as you slide your finger in and out, his muscles tightening and relaxing as you press deeper inside of him. His hips start to rock against your hand and you pick up the pace, delighting in the sound of his voice hitching as you slide in a second finger. He thrusts against you, already pleading for release behind his gag and you add in a third finger just to watch him squirm. He works with your rhythm as your hand moves faster and faster, deeper and deeper until you draw your fingers out and smack his ass with your other hand. He lets out a moan, a handprint already starting to turn on his bare cheek, and you slap the other side for symmetry, biting your lip as he lets out another cry.

You move in closer, one hand firmly held against him and the other holds the strap-on still as you press it against his asshole, slowly, gently letting him welcome you inside of him with little resistance. You remember your first time together - how you had no idea what you were doing, how he tried to encourage you and ended up saying something so absolutely  _ ridiculous _ that you couldn’t help but laugh, how it took another few tries before your hips learned his rhythm - but that was then and this is now and, now, you’re pressing further and further into him, closing the distance between the two of you and your hand moves from the dildo to grasp his bound arms for support and his body shudders against you as you tell him, “Almost,” in a low whisper.

You lean into him, the base of the harness pressing against him, your heart pounding in your chest and your pussy aching against him. Your grip tightens, both on his arms and on his ass, as you pull back, slowly withdrawing yourself before slamming deep into him. He tenses beneath you and you waste no time in thrusting into him again, harder, faster, deeper, the base of the dildo pounding against you and encouraging you to move faster and faster inside of him. “Schezo,” you moan once, twice, a hundred times or more and he calls to you with each heavy thrust of your hips against him, his voice breathy and muffled by the gag. You take your hand from his ass and move to grab his arms, overshooting and clawing four clean lines with your fingernails down his back. He arches his back up and you force him back down, his face pressing against the stone floor of the cave as you give thrust after deep thrust into him, his moans soon overpowering yours until his body shudders, spasms, and shakes against you. 

You slow down and his voice raises an octave, his whines quick and hurried, and you pull out completely, unsatisfied but knowing. He falls to his knees panting as you stand up. You kick him over and take in the scene - his face sweaty, exhausted and wide-eyed, his chest heaving against the rope with each breath, his dick still throbbing with an erection beneath the ribbon. You smirk as you look to the ground and spot the cum pooled where he once knelt. You click your tongue against your teeth once, twice, before kicking his legs apart and leaning over him. “I don’t recall giving you permission to cum yet.” You pull against the ribbon, wet with sweat and cum, and he winces at your touch. He starts to beg, to plead with you, but you draw your finger over the gag and shush him. “For someone as disobedient and greedy like you,” you say, spreading his legs and pinning him to the ground, “I’ll have to make sure to punish you carefully.”

 

You finish unlatching the harness and set it down before walking over and helping Schezo pull the rope off of him, wrapping it up around your arm as he rubs at his wrists, free at last. He stands up, still shaking slightly, and stretches himself out before slumping over with a sigh. You finish wrapping the rope and set it beside the bed with the rest of your belongings before pulling off the blanket. You stand still for a moment, watching as he walks over to the other side of the bed before settling in yourself. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he replies, his voice coated in exhaustion. He crawls into bed beside you and rests his head on his hands atop the pillow. “That was… certainly different.”

“ _You _ were the one who couldn’t wait to try it, you know,” you tease. You turn towards him and idly run your fingers up and down his chest, stopping now and then to rub at the marks left by the rope. You lay your hand flat against him, still for a moment. “That wasn’t too much for you, right? You’re not too hurt?”

He scoffs and lays his arm around your shoulders. “I might not be able to properly  _ walk _ tomorrow but, I assure you, I came from the experience relatively unharmed.” You hand flies to cover your mouth and stifle a laugh and he sits upright, sputtering,” I mean - well, you know what I meant!”

“No, you said that exactly right,” you laugh. You sit upright next to him and drape yourself around his neck. “I’m glad you  _ came _ just fine after everything I put you through - the ropes, the gag, the ribbon, all of the-”

“About that.” He looks down at the bed as if carefully calculating how to proceed, before turning to you. “The ribbon. Next time, could you… Maybe it… I mean, I was still able to-”

“Should I have tied it tighter?”

His cheeks burn with embarrassment and he quickly throws his hands over the blanket, over his crotch, as if you hadn’t ever seen him with a boner before, as if you hadn’t just finished having sex, as if your relationship was still starting out, as if it was his first time with you all over again. But, that was then and this is now and, now, he’s still too embarrassed to answer you properly so he simply nods his head.

You smile and plant a kiss on his cheek. “Sure,” you say. “We can go tighter next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first time I've written anything like this so please be careful with the comments because I might spontaneously combust.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading~! <3


End file.
